A door ation
by starooo
Summary: For MHR. Because their meeting wasn't a match made in heaven but full of door-slamming meetings, a USB filled of mixed songs, the perfect man-candies and a one in a million chance of a lifetime. SxK


_For My Hopeless Romantic_

This is supposed to be about plagiarism, but I have no idea how it turned out to be about doors. It was pretty weird, really.

This is for you, Anna. :)

* * *

_starooo_

* * *

"Sumire-chan! Please, please please _pleaaaase?"_

Sumire Shouda turned, displeased as she was in the middle of reading Vogue. She turned the page to where she was longingly staring at for three whole minutes and pointed at the blonde at the picture. "_This_ m'dear, is the reason why you should shut up so I can look at him _so_ savagely, it's illegal."

Mikan paid attention to who Sumire was pointing at and leaned back on the chair, arms crossed and grinning wide. "I can introduce you to Ruka Nogi, Permy."

Sumire dismissed Mikan with her hands as she rolled her eyes. "Mikan, I am _not_ doing it for you. It's really hard plus, I'm going to the mall today."

Mikan turned, walking out of the classroom and grabbed her things. "Look. I'm a desperate woman. I need someone to mix party songs for me. _Sumire_ frigging _Shouda_, please be a darling and do it because once you step in that party, Ruka-pyon will _personally_ escort you the whole night. Mark my word."

Sumire turned, look at the watch behind the room and turned back to meet into Mikan's eyes. There are three reasons why Sumire couldn't refuse. Number 1: There is a 95% chance that what she's saying is true. The 5% chance is when Ruka Nogi calls in sick with flu or got into some accident. (The latter, though, is blasphemy to the whole fan club.) Number 2: Who wouldn't believe in what she says? Mikan Sakura is the kind of girl you'll think that would end up as a nun who'll kneel all day with a smile on her face without having one thought of smothering the guards by the doors while they're asleep _at all. _Number 3: Because Mikan Sakura is a model and she actually _has_ connections with famous people.

Mikan gave Sumire a knowing smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "Whadya think, Sumire-chan?"

She closed the magazine, placed it under her desk and slung her bag over her shoulders. "Just this one time, Sakura. Just this one time."

Mikan smiled. Isn't it _so_ nice when you get exactly what you want?

* * *

He grunted, adjusting his sunglasses and turned up the volume of his phone. "She doesn't even know me! Why should I go?"

"_Because you're our best friend and we want to introduce you to her. She's great, you'll love her. Besides, Natsume will kill you if you're not going to go. She'll be disappointed and no one disappoints _his_ girl."_

"They're together?" He examined his cold frappucino, shaking its contents and watching the cold beads of water dripping out from the plastic cup.

"_In secret. I don't know, but they're dating—that's not the point. Koko, just go. A lot of people are going from her school. It's an exclusive all-girls school. The best one in Japan and trust me when I tell you not one girl in that party will fail you._

He stood up, wiping his hands with the tissues on the table and throwing them in the tray. "Okay, I'll go. But I'll leave once I get bored. I mean, I'm _not_ in their league. It's like a super-sized VIP party! Kind of like buying a big Mac in McD's and ending up just staring at it because it's so beautiful and you don't want to ruin it."

"_Koko, really. That's just you. I'll hang up now; I have to go buy a suit for next week."_

"I don't really care about your fashion escapades, Nogi. But okay, bye."

A click and Koko shut his phone off. No interventions for today. He removed his sunglasses and placed it in his pocket. He decided since he started talking with Ruka, that he'll have a little trip to the music store today. This week really isn't going to be his week so he should just indulge himself with a few tunes to help him brighten up. Especially this party. It's actually the highlight of his not-so week. He's not like his best friends, a model and a bassist-slash-singer-slash-model-slash-_. _The former is Ruka Nogi; he'd been starting as a model since he was in diapers. It was like he was _born_ for it. He had the looks, the charm and the brains to prove everyone who thought he's just a dumb blonde wrong. And that latter, of course, would be Hyuuga Natsume, whose fan club's population is in thousands and he's just beginning to make his first album this month. And he's actually the only guy in planet earth who has red eyes and could actually pull it off quite nicely. That, too, is also like _made_ for him.

And Kokoroyomi? He's just close friends with them, nothing special unless being the son of renowned musicians is something. Actually, it _is_ something, but Koko prefers being known because of what he is to offer other than what is being served to him in a silver platter. Sometimes, he thinks everything is just too cliché. He's rich and he's close friends with fashion icons. It's like being the super re-modelled version of F4.

_Creepy._

And he didn't want that. He just wants to be happy, be friends with them and still live a normal life. Something normal. He didn't want to live life in the fast lane, as much as possible; he'll take any route as long as it's slow enough for him to enjoy the ride.

He pushed the glass doors, apparently slamming his body on it because as soon as he realized his mistake, a big fat sign in front of him tells him that the door's meant to be _pulled._ The bells make a loud noise as he gently pulled the door, secretly wishing no one noticed it.

But of course it's not everyday that you can encounter an idiot you couldn't read the signs, so everyone is looking at him. Koko spotted the girl in front of him who openly smiled at him and turned to roll her eyes. He walked to where she was and checked the row of albums in opposite of what she's looking at. She's a petite girl, a year or two older and what struck him the most was how her hair _strongly_ resembles seaweed. It was _so_ real; she could place it in a plate and could actually pass the real thing.

"Nice entrance, there." She said, not reverting her eyes to Ke$ha's Animal album. A knowing smile was playing on her lips as she placed the album back in its place. She looked up to meet his gaze and laughed. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Koko shrugged and proceeded to get an album. He saw Natsume do that a couple of times. But he's not Natsume Hyuuga aka the master of cool and manliness, he's Kokoroyomi aka the guy who doesn't read signs and push himself into glass doors. He can feel his face heat up, so he raised the album to his face and walked away.

"You're a fan of The Jonas Brothers?" The girl said loudly, following him. "You should check out this Nick guy's new album, then."

Koko lowered the album, looking at the huge-ass faces of the trio and placed it back on the shelves. "You should stop doing that," He said. "It's scary and you could pass off as a stalker."

She flipped her hair—seaweed—and rolled her eyes. "At least I'm being sociable. If you're embarrassed by your stunt earlier, you should say so. I'll stop talking to you," She bit her bottom lip and stifled a laugh. "Though you have to admit it was pretty funny… Anyways, I'm Sumire Shouda." She held her hand out and smiled.

Koko rolled his eyes but took her hand nevertheless. "Kokoroyomi."

"—the guy who couldn't handle a door." She shook it and smirked.

He looked at her nonchalantly and she flipped her hair again, this time at a closer distance that's why he got a huff of what her hair smelt like, he thought it smelled like seaweed— all salty and oceanic, but it's all flowery and fresh. He suddenly had the urge to grab her hair and smell the fragrance like it's nobody's business but when he look at where she's at, she's already done paying with three CDs at hand. Sumire turned to him just as he was looking at her, he thought of looking away, but she grinned at him and winked.

He watched her strut to the door and with gracefulness, she pulled the door open.

Imagine the horror when the bells made much more noise than he did and her hand that was tightly pulling the handle let go and slap her chin with so much force that she shouted so loud, doubling the attention she already received.

Everything was just too funny that Kokoroyomi couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sumire didn't look back, but she could feel heat in her face and with all the strength that she could muster, she ran all the way to her car.

Koko waved at her, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled cheekily at her. "Have a safe trip!" He shouted, still in the verge of laughing again.

Sumire dumped the CDs in her car and drove home silently wishing he'd magically appear in the middle of the street just so she could run him down with her car. But nevertheless, it's the one and only time they'll ever see each other, right? This is Tokyo, for God's sake. Meeting him again would be one in a million. That… _Kokoroyomi. _Who does he think he is, anyway?

Sumire clicked her tongue, inserting a CD in her player and let the music blasting throughout her speakers drown her anger.

* * *

The party was awesome, much to Sumire's enjoyment and like what the brunette had said, Ruka _did _actually escort her throughout the party. They were in Mikan's living room, almost everyone had gone home and Sumire stayed to get the CD from her.

"The mix was a _genius!_" Mikan Sakura pulled Sumire, smiling like the big ball of sunshine that she is. Sumire looked at Mikan, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Well… _I am_ the daughter of a music producer. Besides, thanks for the escort." She said, pointing over at the blonde man-candy by the table.

"Told you so." She said.

"Polka," Sumire and Mikan turned at the voice. It was Natsume, apparently calling for Mikan. The nickname was incoherent but when she looked at Mikan, she knew exactly that it was something _else. _She nudged the brunette, who had gone pink and flustered. Natsume was pulling someone; both of them couldn't recognize who it was because he was standing on a bright light. "Meet Koko."

Sumire looked at him as Natsume pulled him to where they could see him. She pointed and stuttered. "Y-y-you…"

"Hi, Seaweed." He said, waving and smiling. Sumire kicked him with her heel and touched her perm, silently wishing she should've just straightened it.

Mikan and Natsume turned to look at them. "You know each other?"

"Like hell…" Sumire said, shaking her head and wondered about this being _one_ in a million.

Koko grinned, placed at an arm around her waist. "We met yesterday. She's really a-_door_-ing." He helped himself with a cup of punch beside him and laughed. "Isn't it right, Sumire?"

"I need to talk to him for a second." She placed a hand on his shoulder and introduced Mikan. "Sakura, Koko. Koko, Sakura." She said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his cup and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell?" She shouted, pushing him out of her way. "_You're_ the one stalking me, aren't you? Tell me! What do you want?"

He crossed his arms, a smile on his face and chuckled. "Not really, but you're part of the reason why I'm eager to go here. I'm close friends with your _darling_ idols."

"H-h-how'd you know?" She pulled her hair frantically, holding him on his shoulders and shook him with all of her might. "Do you want my money? I'm not loaded, but…" She removed her hands and proceeded to take off her boots. "You can sell my Channel boots and…"

"Chill, Sumire." He ruffled her hair, and fished out a USB from his pocket. "I want to give this to you. It's songs you might like."

She looked at him and examined the USB, shaking it and then placed it in her pocket. "If this is a virus or a tracking device, I'll skin you alive and boil your feet for my dog to feed."

He smiled, inserting his hands in his pockets and turned away. "It's morning already; call Mikan so you could go home now."

Both of them were quiet.

And then Sumire, with warmth.

"Thank you."

* * *

It's 3:47 am and Sumire was sitting in front of her computer, waiting for the USB to load.

She scanned the music. All of them are all instrumentals. Though she's the kind of person who'd listen to pop songs all day, she's more of a Beethoven and a Mozart kind of person. Especially at night. Instrumentals are her sleeping pills.

She smiled, drumming her fingers on the keyboard lightly. She checked all the albums and the last item was a picture she couldn't comprehend what was. She clicked it and her screen went white.

A sound emitted from her computer and big, black letters appeared. Sumire smiled.

_872-14-532_

_Next Wednesday at the music store._

_How about I treat you out to a doorless dinner?_

_I'll pick you up at seven._

_-Koko :)_

She rolled her eyes, staring at the computer as her hand unconsciously records the number in her cell phone.

Definitely _one in a million._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry for being hiatus for such a long time, I've been really busy this summer and I'm doing a little piano learning. Oh and I'd like to think the songs Koko gave Sumire are all his work. This is AU because Alice Academy doesn't permit supermodel blondes and door-wrecking mindreaders at all. Thank you all of those who are favorite-ing me and my stories! I feel so happppeh! : D D

Still unedited. I'll work on it sometime in May :)


End file.
